The Legend of Greywolf
by greywolf67
Summary: The New Evil approches and the Ninja Storm Team have no powers. Meanwhile Tori and Dustin make a new friend. But is this friend who he seems to be.
1. Falling

"Gotta make it! Oh please God don't let it be closed!" a muscular guy with long dark hair pleaded as he ran to the booth he saw a beautiful red-head behind the table "Oh thank god! Please tell me you work here because I really need help."

"Yeah I'm Kelly I run this booth what can I do for you." Said Kelly to the guy in full racing gear minus a helmet.

"Hi I'm Bobby, and my helmet some how got left in Arizona and I'm due on the ramp in five minuets. Do you have any I could buy from you I'd pay almost anything?" Bobby replied.

"All I have is this used one its in fair condition you can have it for fifty bucks."

"Really that's great here keep the change you're the greatest I owe you big time Kelly." He said while running away after throwing her a hundred dollar bill.

"Wow! That was nice."

"What was nice" asked Tori a beautiful blonde in a blue tank top and blue surfer shorts.

"Oh hey Tori this guy just…" she was cut off by the loud speaker.

"Up next Blue Bay Harbors own Dustin Brooks!"

"I'll tell you later. Let's go watch Dustin." Kelly said.

"Okay I just wish Shane could have been here to see him; he's been practicing all week for this"

"Where is he?"

"He had to help Cam teach a self-defense class." Tori hated to lie to Kelly but she didn't have a choice at least it was half true. Shane really did have a class to teach.

"Oh! Well that's too bad. Maybe he can catch the next compaction." Kelly replied.

_Meanwhile at Ninja Ops _

"Cam Have you found a way to recharge the morphers yet?" Sensei Watanabe asked.

"Not yet father but I'm close" Cam replied "Why the sudden need to fix the morphers father?"

"A new evil approaches and we must be prepared to face it."

"What! Who! How long do we have until they're here?"

"I don't know yet Cam I am trying to find that out but they are still too far away for me to tell"

"Oh man I forgot I was suppose to help Shane teach a class today."

"Hey Cam you about ready to go that class isn't gonna teach itself." Said a new voice coming from the stairs.

"Oh man I completely forgot. Give me five minuets to get changed." Cam said to Shane

"No son you stay and complete your work I will assist Shane. Give me a moment to change my clothes" Sensei said to the two.

"Okay Sensei the students our in for a treat. I'll be with the class later Cam." Shane said as he ran up the stairs.

_Back at the Track_

"You know the rules Dustin you get one jump to land the sickest trick you can think of. There is another judge on the other side of the jump. And another on the platform up there. And also there will be a fan judging as well." Asked Stephen the first judge.

_On the other side of the jump_

"Okay Bobby you know the drill. There are three official judges plus one fan judge. We drop the lowest score and average them out." Mike the other judge explained

"Yeah I get it. This isn't my first jump you know." Bobby replied

"Yeah I know. You ready?" said Mike

"Yo Dustin you ready?" said Stephen

"Yeah" said both riders

"Go!" said the judges.

Dustin and Bobby were both off and heading for the jump at the last minute they see each other.

Bobby jumped off to the right side of the hill. He just barley got off his bike before it slammed in the ground. After that gravity took hold of him and he slammed head first into the ground.

Dustin jumped straight off his bike to the left. Thinks to his ninja training he had time to flip and land on his back near the unconscious Bobby . Bobby's bike landed about 6ft away from them. While Dustin's bike had gone over the hill on its side and rolled down the hill.

The unconscious Bobby stirs for a moment to see the other guy being checked on by the hot red head from earlier and the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Lucky son of a ..." he said as he passes out again.

"Dustin are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"That looked like it hurt!" added Tori

"Yeah. Who was that on the other bike are they okay?" replied Dustin

"He looks like he's out cold. The medics are checking on him now but are you okay?" Tori asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Dusitn said as he got off the ground.

"It's a good thing he bought that helmet," Kelly said " We should go check on him. I hope he's okay."

As they are walking over to check on Bobby a medic asks "Do any of you know this guy."

"All I know is his name is Bobby I just sold him that helmet." Kelly spoke up.

"Do you know who he's here with." asked the other medic.

"No but maybe that guy running down here from the booth knows." Tori said pointing at the fast approaching Mike

"Sir are you with this boy?" asked the first medic.

"No I'm one of the judges" he replied and turned and shouted at Dustin "What were you doing going up that hill!"

"'He's name was called he was suppose to be up why did Bobby go?" Kelly jumped in to defender her employee

"Oh my! The list had Bobby going next. Are you Dustin Brooks?" to Dustin's nod he finishes "Stephen was suppose to let you go after Bobby' I'm really sorry I yelled at you like that." Mike said

"Its okay but the medics cant take him to the hospital without his sponsors approval. Where are they.?" Dustin asks

"He doesn't have any he handles it all himself. But I know that he wouldn't want to go to the hospital do you have any smelling salt?" Mike asks

"Yeah." said one of the paramedics stepping closer to use it.

"You might want to step back he's gonna panic when he wakes up." said Mike

The medic didn't step away quick enough and was punched in the face by a terrified Bobby.

_A/N_ _This is my first story and It has taken a very long time for me to finally put this first chapter together and type it up. Please read and review and be honest._


	2. Falling Again

_A/N Okay of course first off I don't own anything except for Bobby I guess and the Bad guys who I have yet to name. If anybody has any idea fell free to message me with any idea I will give credit if I use your name. Please Read and Review and enjoy._

_**Ch.2 Falling again**_

Dustin and the other medic jump to hold Bobby back. Kelly looks at Mike and says "Aren't you gonna help?"

"Huh oh yeah!" he replied "Bobby calm down its me Mike you got knocked out on a major crash and burn."

"Huh oh yeah! Okay you guys can let me go now oh crap! Is that other guy alright that wasn't him I just punched was it?" Bobby said.

"No that was my partner you knocked out." said the still conscious paramedic.

"Oh uh... I'm sorry you might want to check on him. He sort of scared me. Is he okay? What about the other rider is he okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what about you? Do you want to go to the hospital?" Dustin chimed in for the first time since getting off of Dustin

"No, Not a chance. I hate hospitals." Bobby replied, "And besides all I have is a headache."

"Dude nobody likes hospitals bur you should still go." Dustin said

"Nah dude I panic around doctors cause I woke up during surgery on my leg one time. Speaking of that, How is the medic?"

"He's fine but let me take a look at you and see if you have a concussion." said the Medic

"Fine but I'm not going to the hospital." Bobby said ad the medic got out his flashlight and shined it in Bobby's right eye " I really hate this shine the light in my eye test it only makes it hurt worse if you do have a concussion."

"So does he have a concussion?" Kelly said for the first time since Bobby came to.

"Oh hey Kelly. Whatever it is would be a lot worse if you hadn't sold me this." Bobby said holding up the dirt covered helmet.

"You wouldn't know it to look at or listen to him but yeah he does have a mild concussion." said the medic packing up his belongings.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Tori asked

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to go lay down for a while." Bobby said "So we done here Doc?"

"I can't make you go against your will But I wish you would." the paramedic said.

"Thanks for your concern but it ain't happening." Bobby said

"Well do you need a ride home?" said Dustin, Kelly, and Tori.

"Nah that's okay I'm staying nearby I can walk," Bobby replied, "but thanks Uhhhh? I know Kelly but who are you guys?" he said pointing at the two former rangers.

"Oh yeah my bad man I'm Dustin the guy who almost collided with you on the ramp, and this is Tori."

"Dustin works for me and the three of us are friends." Kelly said

"And we're gonna walk you home we aren't accepting no for an answer." Tori informed him.

"Alright but let me grab my stuff first and then we'll go." Bobby said as he grabbed his bike and started walking with his three new friends following.

"So Dustin you work for Kelly whom I assume sells sports equipment what do you do?" Bobby said now walking his bike.

"I'm a cashier and I work on the bikes." Dustin said.

"He does everything I'm too lazy to do." Kelly said

"Other than basic management stuff its an equal partnership." Tori chipped in.

As they approach an old rusty van not unlike Tori's, Bobby announces " Here we are! It was nice meeting you all. Would you guys like to come in? It ain't much but its home."

"We'd love to stay but Dustin and I have to get back to work but it was nice to meet you." Kelly said.

"Yo Tori you need a ride home?" Dustin asked.

"Nah I'm gonna hang around here and keep an eye on him."

"So you guys coming back for the races tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Nope gotta run the shop." said Kelly

"And I gotta help her its probably gonna be busy." Dustin followed.

"Also I don't think there gonna let you race with a concussion." Kelly said

"That's cool I'm not a racer anyway I just love to watch." He replied

"Oh well that store isn't gonna run itself Dustin. You don't need a ride Tori?" Kelly asked again.

"Yeah I'm parked nearby but thanks anyway see you later Kelly." Tori answered.

"Bye it was nice to meet you Bobby, take care." She said as she got our of the van.

"Thanks Kelly you to and I hope your bike is okay Dustin." he said

"Yeah me too. Bring yours by the shop later and I take a look at it." he said handing him a card.

"Thanks! I might do that." Bobby said. "See you later."

"Do you think it's smart for you to stay in a van with a concussion?" Tori asked Bobby after looking around in the van.

"Smart? Probably not but its cool."

"So what are you doing after the competition is over?" Tori asked now that Dustin and Kelly had left.

"Well I was going to go to the competition in Dallas but I don't know that I'm gonna do that now. At least I get to see more of what Blue Bay Harbor has to offer. So you have a friend who does freestyle moto and a friend who owns an extreme sports shop. Let me guess you're a surfer chick right?" He asked.

"Now how did you know that and if you say because I'm a tanned blonde who lives in a beach city, well than that concussion is gonna feel a thousand times worse."

"Well than lucky for me that it was your muscle tone that gave you away." He told her with a smile on his face.

"Very lucky! So how's your head?"

"Hurts like Hell, but that just means its still attached." he said and laughed

"Well that's a good way to look at it."

"So you've seen me fail miserably at my sport of choice will I get to see you surf soon?"

"Actually, Kelly is fixing my board right now."

"What happen did you wipe out or something?"

"Only because some kid popped out in front of me, he's lucky he didn't get a concussion the board barley missed him."

"So did you get hurt?" Bobby asked with concern in his voice.

"Who me? Twister my ankle but it's alright now."she replied shyly " Oh Wow! It's getting late I should go."

"Alright let me walk you to your van."

"You don't have to do that."

"You guys walked me home. Plus I'm enjoying your company."

"Oh okay then let's go." she said as they got out of his van. "So how do you like Blue Bay Harbor so far?"

"It's okay but all I've seen is the track." he replied shyly. "Maybe you could show me around before I leave?"

"Sure I'd like that well here's my van you sure you're alright to stay in a van tonight. I have a couch?"

"..." Bobby replied.

"Bobby!" Tori spun around to see Bobby passed out on the ground again. "Crap! I better take him home with me."

Out of nowhere a voice says "Sensi Henson is Sensi Brooks okay?"

Tori spins around to see Kevin one of Dustin's students. "Oh Kevin yeah Dustin is fine."

"Wow! Did that dude attack you or something?" Kevin asked.

"No he has a concussion from the accident with Dustin, help me out him in my van will you?"

"Yeah sure do you need me to go to the hospital with you or anything?"

"No that's okay he doesn't want to go to the hospital."

"So where are you taking him and do you want me to come with you?"

"My apartment but no that is okay I can take it from here but thanks a lot see you on Monday" she sais as she got into the van.

"No problem. You sure its safe to take him home with you."

"I am a ninja sensi and can take care of myself but Thank You!" she dismissed. She needed to hurry and get Bobby somewhere to check on him and Kevin was slowing her down plus she didn't appreciate him implying that she might not be safe.

_A/n : Wow that was really long sorry about that and for taking so long. I have finals to be getting ready for and it took me a while to write this out. Once again please review so I can know what you guys think. And if you have any idea about a name for my Bad guy let me know I am willing to give credit and will consider almost anything. Now if you will excuse me I'm gonna go "howl at the moon.." _


	3. Falling Asleep

_**A/N All right guys I'm back again with Ch 3. Oh by the way when I write in italics it means it's either the persons thoughts or dreams. It will be bold and in italics if I have something to say. I still don't have a name for my villain but I have come up with a few ideas. Let me know what you guy think. Keep in mind that I am desperate for a name and am considering almost anything. 1. Typonic, 2. Maceico, and 3. Sivartian. Please help me out. And as always read and review.**_

Ch.3****Falling Asleep

"Bobby! Wake up Bobby!" Tori said from the safety of her bedroom door.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He snapped awake taken aback by his unfamiliar surroundings and ready to defend himself from anything.

"Calm down Bobby it's me. We meet at the track." She started to try to calm him. Seeing him relax some she continued, "You passed out while walking me to my van after Dustin and Kelly left. Remember the wipe put you had on your bike? I brought you back to my house."

"Yeah I remember some of that. And it explains the killer pain in the back of my head. Thanks Tori right?" Bobby said sitting back down on Tori's bed.

"Yeah that's a good sign I guess. I'm sorry I had to wake you but you have a concussion and it's not safe for you to sleep for too long. You can slip into a coma very easily." Tori explained, "You can go back to sleep if you want or I guess I could take you back to your van if you would rather. Just know I'd feel a whole lot better if you would stay."

"Well I'm quite sure that I don't want to go and upset you and I am definitely tired so I guess I'm going to stay here." He said with a yawn.

"Good. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Go back to bed." Tori said as she walked out of the room. "Goodnight. I'll be back in an hour."She told him.

"Okay and thanks . . . " he said as he shut his eyes and Tori cut of the light, "my beautiful angel."

Tori thought about what he had said as she went down the stairs. "_Nobody has called me beautiful since Blake left! Oh God Tori Come on he has a concussion he probably_ _doesn't know what he said. Come on Tori he probably has tons of girlfriends." _The last thought brought mixed reactions for Tori. First she was sad about it. Then she decided that Bobby wasn't that way.

About forty-five minuets later Tori was sitting on her couch thinking about how she would love to play with Bobby's long hair. Suddenly a Crash came from upstairs. She leaps from the couch to go and check on Bobby.

"Bobby is everything okay?" she called from the top of the stairs. When she reached her bedroom door she turned on the light to find Bobby had vanished. She was scared for him and looked around the room and found the source of the crash. The glass she had brought up for him had fallen. She decided to talk him out of hiding in case he didn't remember where he was.

"Bobby it's okay. It's me Tori. We met me at the track today with Kelly and Dustin. Do you remember the accident, the paramedics? You have a concussion." She said getting scared, "Come on Bobby it's safe to come . . . " she was interrupted by tapping at the window. She walks over and sees Bobby sitting in an oak tree tapping the window with a branch.

"Oh my god! Hold on. I'll be right out with the ladder." She said

"Just open the window"

"Okay but don't hurt yourself worse." She said opening the window.

She backed up and Bobby jumped in from his perch outside landing in the window and climbing in.

"I take it that's not the first time you've snuck back into a girls room?" she said trying to make the hurt in her voice sound like sarcasm.

"Maybe once or twice." He replied with a laugh. "Seriously though just from my own room when I was a kid. And I did it a lot."

"Oh really then why did you pick now to practice that old bad habit of yours?"

"I woke up from bad dreams in a strange place, broke something and heard someone running up the stairs. Panic told me to run and hide I saw a window and went for it. Sorry about the glass."

"It's okay. I brought it for you any way. You should get back to sleep." She suggested.

"I'm too wired now. That scared the hell out of me."

"What the dream, strange place, glass breaking, or someone running up the stairs?" she asked.

"I'm gonna go with all of the above on that one. Those and the splitting headache."

"Well you want to watch some TV that always helps me sleep and we can talk about your dream"

"All I remember about it is that I was strapped down in a dark room with someone watching me, and there was a wolf in the room with us. Oh and I saw the Power Rangers fighting some new bad guy that looked like another ranger and losing to him." He said recalling what he could of the dream.

"Oh the Power Rangers in Reefside?" She asked unsure why. After all it was only a dream she hoped.

"Nah. the ones fought at the action games last year."

"Oh where you there?"

"Nope I broke my arm a week before the games." He explained.

"Man you have the worst luck on a bike." She said with a laugh.

"Actually I got hit by a car." He said a little embarrassed.

"Really?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah I was walking across the street and a car came turning on the road doing about 35." He said sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Wow! Bet that hurt. So what do you want to watch?" She said joining him on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"I don't know are there any good movies on tonight?"

"I see one that I like but I'm not sure you will want to watch it tonight."

"Let me guess . . . " he said with a dramatic pause, "Ginger Snaps?"

"Yeah how did you know that?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"A great movie that has werewolves in it and I just happen to have had a bad dream with a wolf in it . . . Sort of." He said kind of confused thinking back to his dream. "Go ahead and turn it on."

"Alright but I have to warn you I have a tendency to jump or scream at anything in a scary movie."_ **A/N (Yeah I know she fights monsters on a daily basis but she is still allowed to enjoy a good scary movie.)**_

"That's cool I have other friends who are that way to so I'm use to it."

"You asked for it." She said and turned on the movie. "Oh good we caught it at the beginning."

They stayed up and watched most of the movie. Bobby eventually passed out again and Tori made a move to go upstairs.

Bobby said from the couch, "Please. Don't leave me."

Tori wasn't sure if Bobby was asleep or not so she told him laying back down on the couch with her feet in Bobby's lap. "Okay I won't leave you.". "If I fall asleep and you need anything just wake me up." She told him just before she also drifted to sleep.

_In Bobby's dream_

_Bobby was in a dark room strapped to a chair again with his head pounding and the dark figure standing in the shadows with only the wolf creature between the two_ _and growling at the dark figure. Bobby cried to the wolf, "Please. Don't leave me.". _

_The wolf turned and looked at Bobby strapped in the chair. At that moment the dark figure struck out with his foot and kicked Bobby and the chair over. The wolf came over and rubbed up against Bobby to offer support._

Back in the real world

Bobby had fallen over and was now laying next to Tori.

_Back in the dream_

_Bobby, now finding his hands to be free, wrapped his arms around the wolf and begged it, "Please stay with me and protect me."._

On the couch

Bobby had wrapped his arms around Tori and begged her to protect him. In kind she wrapped her arms around him and told him from her own dream, "I'll protect you don't worry I'm right here."

_Back with Bobby and the wolf in the dream._

_The dark figure came out of the shadows and stared down at Bobby and the wolf with an evil grin and a murderous look in his eyes. Bobby tightened his grip on the wolf when he found him self looking into the evil eyes of his captor. And Bobby found himself staring into his own face._

**_A/N Wow another Chapter down and once again it has the word Falling in the tittle. Just a quick tittle when I remembered the names of the other two Ch. I was going to call this one Dreams but I am glad I changed it. I didn't plan to get this up until after the holidays but I hurt my knee again and found myself with plenty of time to work on this. Now I can get back to work on cleaning and preparing for the family on Christmas Day. Please R&R. Thanks for reading Happy Holidays._**


	4. Meeting and Planning

_**A/N Okay I guess it is time I typed up this new chapter I have had it sitting in my notebook for almost two weeks. Just been busy with school I guess. Well I still don't know what to call my bad guy right now it is between Maceico, and Sivartian. If you would like to make a vote feel free to PM me or put it in a review or you can E-mail me any way is fine. Wow A Chapter Without The Word Falling. (That really was not planned to last it was just the names I thought of for the first two Chapters.) Well on to the story.**_

Ch. 4 Meeting and Panning

_Next morning on the other side of the galaxy._

"Tottomacus have you found anything in this Galaxy that even presents me with a challenge?" said a figure from the throne of the large war vessel.

"Well master I have found something but I'm not sure it's what you are looking for." Said the three headed figure working away at a computer station.

"Well don't just sit there gawking at it and tell me." His master ordered.

"First the main inhabitants have no power to speak of."

"Ah so it is an advance technology society again than?"

"No sir not really they are actually rather simple compared to some."

"Then why are you wasting my time with this..." He protest, "You didn't even tell me the name of this useless planet?"

"Of course sir it is called Earth."

"Earth, Very well why are you wasting my time with this Earth." He said as if the words tasted sour in his mouth.

"Well sir though they seem to lack special abilities and technology they have some how not only survived attacks from Lord Zedd and your old ally Lothor among others but they seem at least according to are records to have defeated them sir." Tottomacus explained.

"Defeat Zedd and Lothor I highly doubt that."

"Sir I have just found video evidence of the demise of Lothor we are 97 sure that it is on Earth by three of the man species and they appear to be teenagers."

"I can't believe he was beaten by a some kids. Very well Tottomacus set the ship for this Earth."

"Are you going to seek revenge for Lothor?"

"Of course not I just want to succeed where he failed."

"Very well sir. So how would you like to do this?" he said while typing in the location.

"Find these three teenagers and attack there location. In fact that should be easy enough I am going to leave this up to you I am going to rest for a while." He said going to his quarters.

"Yes sir, and thank you for this opportunity."

"Just get the job done."

_Back on Earth._

Dustin was leaded for Tori's house. He had gone to the track to check on the bobby guy but when he got to the van it was empty. Then Cam called and told him that Sensi needed to speak with them all ASAP. On the way to Tori's Cam called again and asked if he had spoken to Tori today because she didn't pick up the phone. Dustin told her she was on the way to her house any way so he would let her know and get her there soon. When he got there he used the spare key to get in the house.

When dustin opened the door he had to do a double take when he saw Tori laying in the arms of that Bobby guy from the track last night. He walked quietly to the head of the couch and woke Tori and whispered, "Hey Tor wake up."

"Huh what's going on? Dustin what are you doing here?"

"I was kinda wondering the same thing about the two of you?"

"Grow up Waldo. He passed out walking me to th van and I brought him here."

"And got to know him better." He said with a huge grin on his face.

"We fell asleep watching TV now what are you doing here at 4:30 in the morning?" She asked a little upset.

"Your clock is wrong it's 6:45 and Cam and his dad need to see us pronto." He explained .

"Okay fine but let me wake Bobby up so he doesn't panic again."

"What!"

"I'll explain on the way to Cam's." she said, "Make yourself useful and go make some coffee."

"Yeah sure."

"Bobby wake up it's me Tori we meet yesterday at the track."

"Huh Oh Yeah! It's cool I remember it all now. Thanks for letting me crash here last night. Oh and I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Bobby said groggily.

"It's Okay. Look Dustin is here and one of our friends needs our help with something so I gotta go but I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you stay here so I can go with you to the races." She asked.

"Yeah cool I was hoping you would go."

"Sure I'd like to get to know you better. There is some coffee in the kitchen if you'd like. That is if Dustin hasn't drank it all already." She said indicating Dustin walking in with a big coffee mug in hand and a huge grin on his face.

"No thanks I can't stand that stuff. Good to see you again Dustin." He shook his head.

"What's up how do you get going in the morning without coffee?" He asked puzzled.

"Morning work out. So are you feeling any aftereffects from yesterday?"

"Nope how is your head?"

"Have you ever had a hangover?"

"That bad?"

"Times if by about a thousand and you would have about half the headache I got."

"Need some Advil?" Tori askes.

"Nah just some fresh air I think I will go work out at the beach today."

"I thought you were staying here."

"Oh yeah I guess I'll skip the work out."

"No need. I've got a spare key ou can use let me go get it."

"You sure you are comfortable giving a stranger a key to your house?"

"Well for one I was going to let you stay here anyway and like it or not you are staying here until you recover from your concussion."

"But I don't..."

Dustin interrupted, "I wouldn't argue with her if I were you, Tori, Cam really needs to see us now."

"Alright here Bobby I'll be back soon."

"Okay later."

_**Later at the Beach**_

Bobby's head was stikk pounding so he was very relaxed on his work out he tied up his hair and did a relaxing kata. His body seemed to flow along with the oddly strong wind and waves. _"That Tori was really nice taking me in like that. Hope Dustin doesn't give her a hard time about how he found us. I doubt he would do that though he seemed like a nice guy. I wonder what they had to go and do."_ he thought.

_**At Ninja Ops**_

"Glad you two could join us." Cam said as Dustin and Tori came down the stairs.

In unison they said "Sorry Cam!"

"So what is all this about?" Shane asked getting down to business.

"Well I have some god news and Father has some bad news."

"What is the good news?" Tori asked

"The good news is that I've almost found a way to recharge the morphers."

"Alright we can go and help out the Dino Thunder Team." Dustin shouted in excitment.

"No Dustin I am afraid We can not." Said Sensi speaking for the first time since Tori and Dustin arrived.

"Why not? Oh wait the bad news right. Okay what's up?"

"There is a new threat coming to Earth and we will be required to face it."

"I didn't even know that Cam was working on recharging the morphers. Who are we going to be fighting?" Tori asked.

"I am not sure. As soon as they get here Marah and Kapri are going to help me identify our new threat." He paused and looked at the stairs, "Ah and here they come now."

"Oh hi guys, Uncle." Said Marah.

"What's going on uncle first you cancel all the classes then you mind call us back from the mall. What is going on?" Kapri asked with concern in her voice, "Uncle Lothor isn't back again is he?"

"No Kapri but there is another matter that requires our immediate attention and I need you two to help me." Sensi calmed them.

"What can we do Uncle?" Marah asked while in between glances at Dustin.

"Tell me if you know an Evil Space General?"

"Of course. We knew Zurgane, Vexicas, Choboo..."

"No I mean for you two to meditate with me the nI will show you an image of someone and you tell me who he is if you know him."

"Oh sure we can do that Can't we Marah?" Kapri said to her sister to get her attention off of Dustin for a moment so that they could get this done to help the others.

"Huh oh yeah we can do that lets go."

"While they do that I am gonna get back to work. You guys should be ready at all times but go on with your everyday lives."

"Okay Cam" Shane said speaking for the others.

"Hey Shane can I bum a ride I think Tori is in a hurry to get home."

"Yeah I can give you a ride. Wait why are you in a hurry to get home Tori?"

"I will tell you on the way home." Dustin told him.

"First off I am not in a hurry and second I know a few things that Waldo would like to keep secret so he shouldn't go running his mouth about nothing."

"Fine I won't go running my mouth about nothing."

"Good."

"But I will let it run on about you and Bobby."

"Oh who is Bobby?" Shane said intrigued.

"Just some guy that Tor meet."

"About time Tor"

"You got it all wrong Dustin. It wasn't me that nearly killed the guy."

"Dustin our you jealous or something, cause I didn't think you liked Tori like that?" Shane said trying not to crack a smile.

"Dude I don't she's like a sister to me."

"Oh so you didn;t like some guy putting the moves on your sister."

"Yeah but it's okay cause she is totally feeling him."

"I am not and don't you have to work today?"

"Oh Man! We gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

"Alright let's go then." Tori said to him.

"Where do you think you are going Tori?" Shane said stepping in front of her.

"I'm taking Dustin to work."

"No your not he is gonna tell me about this Bobby while I take him."

"There is nothing to tell."

"I'm sure he will find something. Won't you Dusty?" Shane said wrapping his arm over Dustn's shoulder.

"Not if you call me that again." He said taking Shane's arm off and walked out.

_**Back in Space.**_

"Tottum have we reached the Earth yet?" Someone said over a radio.

"Yes my lord we are setting up base on the moon. I am about to send down the Tenga Warriors to start some trouble."

"Ah very good make sure you tape it. I love to watch how people react to those oversized pigeons."

"Yes master" he said from his computer station. He punched in two codes, one to send the Tengas but not before he hit the other code to film the whole thing. _"I think I'll send them to the beach there are a lot of people there."_

"This should be good sir."

"Yes I think so too."

_**A/N Okay another Chapter down. I am back in school so I will be able to write more but I will not have much time to type things up so it will be a while before I update. Sorry. I will do what I can. I know some of you will read this and wonder why I can't just type it at school instead of write it out, but I get bad writers block when I am sitting at a computer so I have to write things out before I can type them up. I will try to get the next Ch up soon. I have gotten the list of Villain names down to two. Maceico and Sivartian. If you would like to cast your vote PM me or put it in a review. As always please Review this and feel free to Contact me about the story if you would like.**_


	5. Falling One More Time

_**A/N What's up everybody. I am back again with another Chapter for you. I have decided on a name but I won't be using it for a little longer. I know I Know I've been bugging all you guys with this since Ch. 1 but I have a method to my madness don't worry. That is about it for now. Oh and Blue Eyed Dragon Girl Thanks for calling me on my spelling and grammar I should have caught those mistakes before I posted the other chapters I promise I will work on it. As always Read & Review and Enjoy.**_

Ch. 5 Falling One More Time

Down at the beach Bobby was feeling a little better so he picked up on his work out he is doing a faster and tougher Kata. When suddenly, he sees these huge birds running around chasing people.

"Oh Man maybe I should go to the hospital." He said but he was still too stubborn to stop his work out. He continued his kata as one of the birds approached him.

The bird stood there and looked at Bobby until it got too close and got kicked in the face hard.

"Whoa are you okay?" Bobby asked after it got up. The bird wasted no more time he went to attack Bobby. Luckily he saw the attack coming and had time to block the punch aimed at his head. "Whoa! Look I'm sorry I kicked you and all but you did kind of walk into it. I was just..." the bird did not allow Bobby to say another word as he pressed his attack and tried to hit Bobby with a Roundhouse Kick aimed at his head. Bobby ducked out of the way and swept the bird's legs out from underneath it.

"I hope I didn't hurt anybody that kick felt real for a second there. But then again there is no way a fight can be that easy."

Seeing this Bobby decided that he better be careful seeing as how three more birds were surrounding him. Bobby decided to start a new kata that would allow him to keep an eye on all three of his opponents so that they would not get the jump on him which seemed to be there game plan.

_**Meanwhile Across Town**_

RING, RING Tori reached for her phone while driving back to her house.

"What's up Cam?"

"There are some gigantic bird looking things attacking the beach. There is some civilian there fighting them right now so they shouldn't be too hard for you guys. Shane and Dustin are on the way but you are closer be careful." He warned.

"Okay I'm on my way. Later!"

"Good Luck!"

"_I hope Bobby is okay"_ she thought as she speeds toward the beach. She couldn't streak if someone was still there._ "I wonder who would be stupid enough to stay and fight."** A/N: I wonder Who?**_

_**Back at the beach.**_

"And I thought I was gonna take it light today." Bobby said as he took down another one of the birds. As that one fell two more took its place. _"This is ridiculous. I should probably stop, I can't even see any real people anymore. I must be hallucinating. Also there is no way fighting three opponents at once can be this easy." _

He stopped and was rewarded with a very real kick to the back of his head. He was out cold just as Tori showed up at the top of a sand dune.

"BOBBY!" She screamed the birds turned and ran toward her. She gave a quick look around before ripping away her street clothes to reveal her leather training suit. She started to fight off the birds.

They were tough Tori wondered how Bobby had managed to hold his own for so long._ "Than again he is out cold on the ground maybe he just tried to distract them so the other people could get away. He must be out cold."_

Tori was close to being right he had been out cold for a second. But now his head hurt like Hell and he knew he was out of it, _"Yeah the hottest chick I have ever seen is fighting giant pigeons in a tight leather outfit. I have got to be hallucinating."_ he thought. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now," he said "That was a nice kick though." And his world went dark.

**_A/N Okay I know this is a very short Chapter but I felt that this was a good place to end the Chapter. And I haven't quite worked out where I am going from here. As Always Please Review I would really like your feed back on this._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Wow another Chapter in just a few days. That's odd for me but I did have a few extra hours to work on it the other night. Also thinking ahead to some of the things that will happen later in this fic I may change the rating to M I will let you know. Thanks for the reviews and as far as your question goes garnetred you will have to keep reading to find out if they will come back and what that means for the rest of the characters. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. Anyway let's get back to the story. **_

Ch. 6 Check Up.

"Mind if we join you?" Came Shane's voice as he flipped over Tori's head.

"God, Tori did you happen to plan this so you could see your new boyfriend." Dustin asked as he noticed after seeing their new friend on the ground.

"Shut Up Waldo! And just so you know I think he was fighting these things to."

"With a concussion is he insane?" Added Shane as he kicked one of the birds in the chest.

"I see Waldo has been running his mouth again and I think he thought he was hallucinating." Tori added while struggling with one of her birds. She flipped over its head only to get kicked in the back by another.

"What!" Dustin said running over to help her with her two birds after she got knocked down.

Shane was having an easier time with his thanks to his control of the wind he was able to send the birds into the air, and slam them into the ground.

One of the birds was getting close to Bobby and Tori used a blast of water to get it away.

Dustin did a dirt dive and came up to uppercut one of the remaining birds but missed and was kicked aside for his trouble. Shane took advantage to the bird's celebration and kicked it in the back of the head and it disappeared. Dustin and Shane worked on one of the last two together. While Tori sent the last one flying into the ocean with a kick and then brought down a giant wave on top of it.

Shane used a gust of wind to lift the last bird off of the ground and Dustin did a dirt dive and tried for the uppercut again and this time he nailed it.

Tori ran to check on Bobby.

"Tori is he okay?" Shane asked keeping his distance to give Tori a moment.

"I'm not sure but I'm gonna take him to the hospital." She said getting ready to carry him to her van.

"Tor I'm not sure he would want that. You better take him home with you." Dustin said remembering Bobby's strong dislike of Doctors and hospitals.

"Okay. Shane, you should go check in with Cam. I'll take Dustin to work on the way home."

Dustin stepped forward to help her get Bobby, "That's okay Kelly called and told me that she was gonna need me to come in later anyway I can walk from your house plus you may need help getting him in your house."

"Nah. I got him in last night with no problem and I got him upstairs. You should get to work so it doesn't look suspicious to Kelly." She waved him off.

"I hate to say it but I agree with Dustin. You got him last night but today he's been in a fight so he's still gonna be in fight mode when he wakes up." Shane said, "But after that you do need to get to work I'll call you with news from Cam then I'll go check in on Tori."

"Okay. Let's go Dustin. I will bring the van around, be careful with him. And Shane, get Cam to come by later if he can. I know he's busy but I would feel a little better if someone checked on him." Tori said pointing to Bobby.

"Yeah. Sure. You guys should change in case he wakes up." He assured her.

"I'll grab our backup clothes out of the van."

She ran to her van and changed clothes and pulled the van to where Dustin had Bobby, Shane had already left.

"I hope he is okay." She said seeing Bobby like that was hard. She tossed Dustin his spare yellow shirt and black track pants. "Hurry before somebody comes back."

"Okay. Be right back."

While Dustin was changing in the van, Bobby moved a little and groaned.

"Bobby, are you okay?" She said in case he could hear her.

He went, "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" then he was out again.

"Guess not." She said with a frown.

"Huh what did you say?" Dustin asked as he came out of the van in his civilian clothes.

"Nothing I thought he was waking up." She said sadly.

"Don't worry he'll be fine before you know it. Now grab his legs and I'll get his head." He said while opening the back of Tori's van. They got him in the van without a problem and headed for Tori's house.

"So, he was out there fighting those big bird things by himself?"

"Yeah and looked like he was doing fine until I showed up and he got kicked in the head."

"He fought those things solo and with a concussion he's got my vote of confidence as your new boyfriend cause those things were kinda tough." He said while rubbing his back from where the bird kicked him.

"Yeah I know. I hope he is okay."

Tori and Dustin got Bobby back to Tori's in a matter of minuets and Dustin raced off to work. Tori took care of Bobby for about an hour until Cam showed up.

"Hey Cam, thanks for coming to check on Bobby for me."

"No problem he deserves it if he can fight those birds with a concussion. I also want to make sure that he's not a threat from our new unknown foe."

"WHAT!"

"It seemed as if fighting those birds was easy for him but, you and the others had a hard time. Don't you think that could mean that they were taking it easy on him?" Cam made his point.

"I guess but I don't think he's evil though he's been nothing but nice to me and Dustin."

"Maybe so but I'd feel better to make sure he's not hiding some powers or anything. Okay?" He asked knowing Tori was going to be protective.

"Fine! Come on he is up here." She said leading him to the stairs. "So have you got any leads on how to recharge them yet?" she said in code in case Bobby was awake.

"I have a few leads that may prove valuable but I will need time for most of them."

"Well if we have to deal with anything worse than today, we will need them recharged then."

"I know that is why we are having a meeting in the morning at five. Tell Dustin and Shane whenever you see them." He said as they made it to a half-open door.

"Okay. This is my room. He's in there passed out on the bed." She said pointing to the bed where Bobby lay, "I'm gonna get something to drink do you want something?"

"Yeah a glass of water would be great."

"One glass of water coming up. Try not to wake him cause he is gonna be scared."

"Sure thing." He said as he entered the room.

Cam took out a machine that would tell him if Bobby was under the influence of some evil force. The machine was a box with a round display with a needle inside and a cord with a stick. The round display went from bright white to pure black with shades of grey in the middle. Cam turned on the machine and waved it over Bobby's body. The needle stayed on the white side only making it about halfway to grey.

"Wow Luck is on our side for once. You have even fewer evil vibes than Dustin." Cam whispered to the still unconscious form of Bobby. Cam went to put the machine back in his bag when he tripped over one of Bobby's sneakers and hit the ground hard.

"Are you okay?" Said Tori who set down a glass of water on her night stand and one on the dresser for Cam.

"Yeah and your friend is less evil then Dustin." He said getting of the ground.

"That's good. I put your drink on the dresser. I'm gonna go call Shane and Dustin. I'll be back in a moment. Then we can wake him up so you can look him over. So you can go home and get back to work."

"Okay. I still want to test him for powers while he is asleep."

"Okay. But remember not to wake him until I come back." She said as she left them alone again.

"I won't." He said to her then turned to Bobby and said, "She really likes you."

He picked up another machine that looked like the first one except that instead of a round needle display it had two lights one was green one was red. Green meant that he had powers and red meant that he was a normal human.

As he walked to scan Bobby again his machine hit the glass of water Tori had left for Bobby and knocked it to the ground with a shatter. Cam turned and tried to catch it but was not fast enough.

Bobby still in fight mode heard the glass break and awoke instantly and jumped to the other side of Tori's bed.

"What the . . . " Cam started but before he could finish Bobby had jumped over the bed and slammed Cam into the wall knocking pictures of Tori's parents off the wall.

Bobby threw punch after punch at Cam who could only try to block and evade them. Bobby grabbed him and tossed him into the dresser which knocked off the glass which drenched both Bobby and Cam. They almost knocked off a small mirror which had been a gift to Tori from her Grandmother. Just then Tori came in as Bobby slammed Cam into the Dresser again. Tori just did catch the mirror before it crashed to the ground.

After putting the mirror in a safe place she yelled, "Bobby Stop! It's me Tori. This is a friend of mine he was coming to make sure you were okay."

Bobby had a confused look on his face and said, "Tori? How did I get back here? The last thing I remember is fighting something."

"What! You were fighting someone in your condition. That's insane." She said trying to act upset.

She was convincing because he defended himself, "It wasn't my idea. But still how did I get back here?"

"When I got back from helping Cam you weren't here. So I went to the beach to see if I could find you. By the way that is Cam and you can get off of him now."

"Oops Sorry man. I panicked cause I had been fighting and then I was here. Sorry" he apologized.

"It's fine. But go ahead and finish Tori."

"Well I found you passed out by yourself and brought you back here again."

"Oh well that explains that. Thanks again for helping me. My head is killing me is that offer for aspirin still valid?"

"Yeah, but let's go to the kitchen before you, guys completely destroy my room." Tori said surveying the damage.

"Oh yeah I am sorry about that Tori." Cam said.

"No man that is all on me. Look Tori I will pay to fix anything that is broken and I am so sorry."

Bobby said clearly embarrassed by his actions.

"No it's okay. I understand you were scared it's fine really."

"I insist really. I mean with letting me or making me stay here the last thing you need is for me to go around breaking all of your stuff. Besides it would make me feel a lot better."

"Okay fine you can replace whatever was broken but you are still staying here until you are completely over your concussions." She caved.

"MAM YES MAM!" Bobby mock saluted.

"Careful man she can punch almost as hard as you can." Cam spoke up. "Look Tori I still have a whole lot of work to do. Your boyfriend seems fine except for his concussion. I'm gonna head home."

"He is not my boyfriend but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." She corrected him.

"Nice to meet you . . . Cam was it?"

"Yeah. Bobby right? It was nice to meet you too. Well it was nice when you weren't beating me." He joked.

"I'm really sorry about that." Bobby replied.

"Don't worry about it, but work on your right hook. It looked like you were forcing it."

"Okay thanks I'll watch that."

"Tori, if anything comes up, I will call you." Cam said to Tori before leaving the house.

"You better."

_**A/N My god that was a long Chapter I am sorry about that but I felt it needed to be done together. As always let me know what you think and keep reading. I still have to edit the next chapter and type it but it is almost done so it should be up soon too. Be good to one another and until next time. PEACE OUT. **_


	7. Phone Calls

_**A/N Okay I'm back again. Right now I don't have any thing to say so I guess I will just get on with the story.**_

**Tori's House**

"Wow now that I've nearly killed two of your friends I'm surprised you want to stay." Bobby said after Tori closed the door.

"You were nice to me which is what is important. Now how about that Aspirin?"

"That sounds good. So it's only about 4:30, you still want to go to the races?"

"Sure but only if you're up to it. Here is the aspirin, excuse me for a moment I have to make a few calls for Cam."

"Yeah sure. Hey where are your drinking glasses?" He asked looking around the kitchen, "That is of course if I haven't broken them all."

"Oh sorry they are in the cabinet behind you."

"Thanks! I'm gonna go sit down for a minute." Bobby said walking into the living room.

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." She said picking up the phone to call Shane and Dustin but before she could dial the number, she noticed she had some messages. She hit the button to play them back.

"**You Have 4 New Messages. First Message."** Said the machine.

"Hey it's Cam. Me and Dad need to see you guys as soon as possible. Call me back."

"**Second Message"**

"Hey Tor it's Dustin. Cam told me you didn't answer but I wanted to try anyway. He and Sensi need to see us right now. Also, that Bobby guy from last night disappeared. I went to check on him but he was gone. Call me back but I'm almost at your house."

"**Third Message"**

"What's up Surf Chick it's Blake. I'm taking a few weeks off from Factory Blue and me and Hunter are going to be in town this weekend. Give me a call when you get this."

"**Last Message"**

"Tori it's Hunter I just heard about what happened at the beach. If you guys need anything before this weekend let me know. I can be there in a flash. I'm sure Blake has told you we are coming for a visit on Friday. See you then."

"**End Messages"**

"_Wow! Blake and Hunter are coming. That's great. Bobby will really like them." _She thought _"Now to call Shane."_

She grabbed her phone and dialed his number. It took a few rings for an out of breath Shane to answer his phone. "Yeah Tor what's up?"

"Have you been skating again?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Yeah it helps me think and relax after everything that happened today but I doubt that is what you called to talk about. So once again What's up?"

"Well first thing is we have a meeting in the morning at five." She said a little too happy.

"Okay I'll be there but you sound way too happy to have this be about a 5:00 A.M. meeting, so one more time. What's up?"

"Blake and Hunter are coming in for a visit this weekend."

"Ah soon to be Boyfriend meets could have been Boyfriend. That should be entertaining."

"Shut up! Neither of them is nor has ever been my Boyfriend." BEEP, "I gotta go someone is calling me."

"Okay See you in the morning."

"Bye." She hit the flash button on her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Tor!" Came Dustin's voice on the other end, "So Kelly let me go early because the store is empty. Everyone is at the races. Can you come and get me, I want to go to the races unless you need some help looking after Bobby?"

"Nope he is awake and we're going to the races too. By the way I was just gonna call you. We have a meeting in the morning at 5AM. Don't be late."

"I'm not the one who slept in this morning with a new friend."

"I'm gonna ignore the second half of that and remind you that I wasn't supposed to be there today or have you forgotten?"

"Uh Huh, Whatever! So you gonna pick me up or do I have to walk?"

"Nah. we'll come get you. How long till you are free?"

"Right now but I am gonna help Kelly move some stuff before I go."

"Okay oh and tell her that the Bradley Brothers are coming for a visit this weekend." She remembered.

"Wow! That's great. How do you feel about it?" He asked unsure.

"What do you mean? It's great. It's been so long since we have seen them and maybe they can help with our little problem."

"But what about the double B problem?"

"Double B problem?" She asked confused.

"Blake and Bobby." He helped.

"I see no problem." She said, "I have never gone out with either of the B's"

"Okay fine." He conceded, "So I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah we'll be there soon. See you in a few."

"Bye." The hung up the phones.

**Ninja Ops**

Sensi, Kapri, and Marah are meditating.

_Sensi takes them to the alien battleship and shows them one of the generals._

"_That is Tottomacus but there is no way he can be the mastermind of all this." Kapri thought._

"_Why not? He is the only presence I can sense at this time." Sensi said._

"_He works for someone else. He treats him like a god or something. I can't remember his name though. He was friends with Uncle Lothor. Do you remember Kapri?"_

"_No, I can't think of his name either."_

"_Very well let us return to our bodies now." And with a thought_ they were back.

"Thank you Girls. He said and they all opened their eyes in Ninja Ops. Cam was no where to be found.

"Cyber Cam. Where is Cameron?" Sensi sais speaking to the newly restored computer program.

"Dude there was this gnarly battle at the beach. And this dude who is friends with Tori and Dustin was fighting these birds. When Tori showed up, he got distracted and was kicked in the head and knocked out. Tori took him to her house and Cam went to check on him."

"Is everyone okay?" Marah asked.

"Yeah but those birds looked kinda tough."

"Very well. Once Cameron comes back tell him to come and see me." Sensi said to Cyber Cam. Then he addressed the girls, "Now you two may return to the mall. However if you remember anything that may help us. Come back and let us know."

"Yes sir. Let's go Marah."

_**A/N Well there is another Chapter and it answered at least one question I have had about this story. Yes Blake and Hunter will show up. But how will they React to Bobby. Even I am not quite sure yet. So we will find out together almost. As always thanks for reading and please give me a review and let me know what you think of the new Chapter. For anyone who knows who Mitch Hedberg is, I'll see you when that guy is eating a hamburger.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I am back. Sorry for the span between updates, you can think failing grades and final exams for that. Now that I am out for the summer I should be able to update more (NO PROMISES). Still kind of just working this out as I write it. This Chapter is kinda long but I felt was important to put all of this together. That is it for now so please enjoy and review.**_

**Ch. 8 Dr. Phil**

**Tori's House**

"Hey Bobby, I just got off the phone with Dustin and he got off early and wants to go to the races. Do you mind if we pick him up on the way?" Tori asked walking into her living room.

"Yeah that's cool." He said looking at her from the couch. "So you ready?"

"Not quite, I gotta change clothes**_."_**

"Yeah since I'm gonna be staying here, I need to grab some stuff from my van so I can change out of this riding gear ane my work out clothes."

"Until I think I have some stuff you can barrow if you want?" she said heading up stairs.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks."****

"All-right let me see. I think Shane has some clothes that should fit you." She said looking him over.

"Okay who's Shane, is he a friend, your Boyfriend, or family." He asked.

"He is another friend of Dustin's and mine." She told him as they reached her bedroom.

"Cool, I'll try to not nearly kill him if I get to meet him." He joked.

"Good idea he is a much better fighter than Cam." She warned.

"So he would probably fight back instead of block and evade?" he asked while she looked through her closet for some of Shane's clothes.

"Yeah maybe. Unless he was told to go easy on you."

"Well I guess I won't mess with him until I start to get better." He joked.

"You won't mess with him at all unless you want to deal with me." She replied with a playful shove.

"Okay I have been warned no to go against you so I will leave your boy alone." He said backing up in mock fear, "So let me go change then we can go and get Dustin. Thanks again for the clothes."

"No problem." She said as she closed the bedroom door to change, and Bobby headed to the downstairs bathroom.

**Later in Tori's Van**

"So you stay in a van a lot, what about your family?" Tori asked deciding that they needed to get to know each other better.

"Uh, hm, Well for the most part I don't talk to most of them very often. I only speak to my Half-Sister, Aunt, and when I accidently pick up the phone my Mom." He asked unsure how to answer.

"Why don't you want to talk to them more often and what is wrong with your Mom?"

"She and I had a falling out. My Half-Sister kept the peace between us until she moved to her Dad's. After that I left and started riding for money. And I can rarely find my Aunt the last I heard she had opened some café her in California."

"What about you father?"

"I never met him." He said ready to change the subject, "What about your family?"

"My parents and older sister were killed in a car accident when I was young." She said sadly while stopped at a traffic light.

"That must have been hard. What happened to you?" he asked as the light turned green.

"I moved out here with my aunt and have been here ever since."

"What about her?"

"Well she moved to Dallas so I got a house here."

"Dallas huh? Great place but there is no where to surf. Please tell me that's not why you stayed?" he asked joking slightly.

"Not really but it did cross my mind. I stayed because I was still in school here and plus this is where my friends are." She finished remembering all the fun she had since moving here.

"Good reason. Wow! Is this Kelly's store?" he asked in amazement.

"Yep. This is Storm Chargers." She said as they pulled into a parking spot nearby and she looked at her watch, "We have some time before the races begin. Do you want me to show you around the store?'

"Yeah sure, that would be cool." He said and they got out of her van and walk in the door.

"Hello!" came a voice from the back. They headed to the back and Bobby stopped.

"Is it cool for us to go back there?" he asked unsure.

"Yeah it is all right." She replied before a loud crash, " besides it sounds like they could use some help."

"Okay. So back to the Q & A, Do you have a Boyfriend or what type of guy are you looking for?" he finished as they entered the backroom where Dustin and Kelly are moving boxes.

"She likes bad boys gone good. Don't you Tor?" Dustin answered for her.

"Better than liking bad girls still bad Dustin." She replied with a death glare. Dustin has a shocked look on his face (**_A/N In case you can't tell he is still taking the whole Marah thing kinda badly._**)

"Well I know who Dustin is talking about but who's the lucky lady Dustin?" Kelly joined in the fun.

"**NO ONE! AND YOU . . . " **Dustin came back with a lot of pain in his eyes. **"YOU PROMISED NEVER TO MENTION THAT AGAIN."** He yelled pointing at Tori as he stormed off.

"Dustin wait." Tori started after him only to be stopped by Bobby, "What are you doing?"

"Let me talk to him. I kinda know what he's going through." He said, "plus he's gonna need a few seconds to calm down with you."

"Okay." Tori gave in and Bobby went after Dustin.

"**Why did I do that! I knew it was wrong and I said it anyway!"** Tori yelled at herself.

"Tori it's okay, Dustin knows you didn't mean anything by it, he knows you are going through some stress today."

"What stress nothing happened today?"

"Tory you are falling for a guy who you have been around all day and who passed out on the beach and you probably haven't said anything to him about how you feel. And don't you sit there and try to tell me that you don't like Bobby. I can see it in the way you never get too close to him but you never get too far away either."

"Is it that obvious?" Tori asked a little embarrassed.

"Only because I have seen it so many times before." She said, "But you and Dustin are like a Brother and Sister so he can probably tell too."

"Yeah I hope he isn't too mad at me."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

**Meanwhile Outside**

"Dustin wait up man." Bobby said trying to catch up to him.

"Oh great now she doesn't even want to talk to me." He said angrily with himself.

"To be honest with you I had to stop her from coming out here." Bobby admitted to him.

"Why is that?"

"I think I can calm you down better than her right now. Because I have been there. Look we all make mistakes when it comes to who we date." Bobby said trying to calm him down, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Even if it nearly gets you killed?" Dustin said.

"WHOA! I mean yes. Look it doesn't matter how bad a relationship is it is never anything to be ashamed of. And besides as much as you been poking fun at Tori today are you really surprised she poked back?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"That's right. Now I don't need to know anything about either situation but did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe Tori is still hurting from whatever she went through. Like I said I don't know or want to know. I do know that she and I are not dating so you can chill on that one." He said.

"What don't you like her or is she not good enough for you?" Dustin said in a mix of humor and anger.

"Oh now you want to give me a hard time about it. Well that's the Dustin I came out here to get. Yeah I like her who wouldn't. But I just met her and I am in no condition to try to be dating anybody right now. And if you tell her I said that I will kill you." He joked.

"Okay but if you ask me, she is totally feeling you plus you two would make a good couple. But know that if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind. So you good?" he asked getting back on subject.

"Yeah I feel better now thanks."

"No problem but are we good enough to put this behind us and go to the races?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah! Let's go get Tori."

"Alright let's go."

"Oh and I won't say any thing to Tori about you liking her." Dustin said as he ran ahead a few steps to avoid getting smacked by Bobby.

"And that's the guy I came out here to get back?" he asked no one in particular as he followed Dustin to the back of the room.

Dustin upon seeing how upset Tori was went to apologizing, "Look Tori I'm sorry about giving you such a hard time all day and about blowing up like that."

"No Dustin it was my fault I crossed the line there at the end and I promise it won't happen again." She told him, " So are we okay?"

"You know I can't stay mad at you." He said as they hugged.

Kelly walked over to Bobby and asked, "What did you say to him? You work faster than Dr. Phil."

Bobby laughed, "That is because I don't have sponsors. As for what I said to him it wasn't much like he said "He can't stay mad at her." Or something like that."

Kelly seeing them still hugging, "If you guys still want to catch the races you should probably get going."

"Yeah you're right. Do you guys still want to go?" she asked finally breaking the embrace with Dustin.

"I don't know about you guys but I could go for a bit of normalcy." Bobby said.

"Yeah me too. How about it Tor?"

"Let's go."

_**A/N This may not be the best place to stop but it is all I have right now. Plus I can't even see straight anymore so I am gonna call it a night. Also I would like to say that I am not a fan of Dr. Phil it just was the first thing that popped into my head. As always please read and review and yes I know it was a lot of dialog but it will get better I think. Quick Question though did anybody read my AN for the last Ch and look up who Mitch Hedberg is? I will simply say that he is one of my all-time favorite comedians. So is Carlos Mencia so remember "If You Aint Laughing You Aint Living." **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N OMG I can't believe that is has been so long since my last update. I know that last time I said that I would try to get a lot done during the summer but I got distracted working on another story and for that I am sorry. The other story is not a Power Ranger story and won't be on because it is an entirely original work so I will try to get that on the net as soon as I can and I will get you guys the link. I also suffered from a terrible case of writers block this summer as far as this story went. I am still having trouble getting along with this one but I am getting back in the groove of things. So here it is for you enjoyment **_

_**Ch. 9 The Track**_

**At the Track**

Dustin, Tori and Bobby are walking towards the bleachers when Dustin sees his student Kevin and makes a lame excuse to go hang out with him so Tori could be alone with Bobby. "Now you two don't do anything that I wouldn't do." He said as he ran off with Kevin. Tori and Bobby both shout back that they are only friends.

"Well do you want to grab some seats in the stands?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah sure but let's get some drinks first."

Bobby nodded and they walked towards the concession stands. "So before we ran into Dustin I asked you a question which you seemed to masterfully evaded."

"And what question was that?" She asked trying to look innocent.

"Do you have a boyfriend and if not what do you look for in a guy?" He repeated for her.

"Oh that question. If I didn't know any better I would say that you have a strong interest in the answer to that question." She said in a mocking way.

"And if I didn't know any better I would say you avoiding the question is a way of flirting with me." He told her with a grin on his face.

"Well I guess it is good that you know better."

"You are still avoiding the question."

"Well I guess what I am looking for is..." Just as she was about to finally answer his question they reached the front of the line and were interrupted by the man working the stand.

"Hey Bobby how are you doing after the accident yesterday?"

"Hey Tom, yeah I am fine thanks for asking. Can we get two hotdogs and sodas?"

"Yeah sure Sarah was really worried about you especially when you weren't in your van. You know you can always stay with us in the RV if you need to." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks but I am crashing with a friend of mine here, this is Tori by the way. Tori this is Tom his son is one of the racers and his family runs a small stand at all the races." He introduced them to each other.

"Oh Sarah is gonna be crushed." Tom joked but Tori did not find it so funny.

"So has Travis raced yet?" Bobby asked not noticing the death glare the Tori was silently giving him.

"No not yet. Sarah went with her mother to go find out when he was up. They should be back soon but then again she probably went to your van to see if you were back yet. I swear to you she has been there at least five times today." He said handing them the food.

"That is so sweet of her. Well I ended up with a concussion so I'm gonna be out for a bit and I think I am gonna stay here for a few weeks but tell her I will see her soon okay." He said loading his hotdog with everything.

"Yeah sure, listen I am glad you are taking this so seriously and I hope you feel better."

"Thanks me and Tori are going to grab some seats. I sill catch up with you guys in a few weeks."

"Alright you kids have a good time." Tom said giving him the change.

"He seemed nice and that Sarah girl must care a lot about you." Tori said a bit bitter.

"Yeah she's cute but can be really annoying. The whole family is really great they are kinda like my road family." not noticing her tone he continued, "but once again you have avoided my question."

"Maybe you should ask Sarah." She said clearly upset.

"What?" Bobby asked completely confused, "What's got you so mad all of the sudden."

"I don't know maybe it is because you never mentioned Sarah to me before."

"Why would I say anything about..."

"BOBBY!"

Bobby turned around at the sound of his name and before he could react there was an eight year old girl in his arms, "Bobbywhere haveyoubeen Ihavebeen worriedsick." she said in a jumble

"WHOA! Sarah slow down as you can see I am fine. After my fall I had a friend insist that I stay at her house. And the Docs said I got to lay low for a while so I'm gonna be staying here for a few weeks." Bobby explained while Tori looked on dumbfounded.

"But Bobby you can't stay here cause I will miss you too much." Sarah said on the verge of tears.

"But I am hurt and I can't travel so I have to stay but don't worry I will catch up with you guys in no time at all. Plus you guys have my phone number." he said putting the little girl on the ground. "Your dad is waiting for you he needs help at the stand. I promise I will talk to you soon." He told her and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Okay I will talk to you soon." she said and walked back to her mother to get back to her father.

Bobby waved to Sarah and her mother as they walked away.

"You were saying?" He said looking at Tori with a cocky grin.

"I believe you asked me a question." Tori said trying to change the subject.

"And you completely went off on me because an eight year old girl has a crush on me. So it doesn't matter cause I can tell you were jealous."

"I was not." She defended and thought for a second, " I was just mad that you did not tell me you had a girl you could have stayed with. Yeah that was it."

"I'll will pretend to buy that and you will instantly get over you anger. How does that sound?"

"I think you have a deal." She said with a slight laugh, "so would you like me to answer your question now?"

"HOLD ON!" Bobby said holding up a hand and looking around, "Okay you might get it out this time." They both laugh.

"Well I guess I am looking for someone who is kind to others for no reason other than because it's the right thing to do. Someone who will be loyal to me and treat me right."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because if you have the perfect girl why wouldn't you be loyal. I mean I could be as loyal as an old porch dog. OH GOD tell me I did not just say that."

"I guess I could offer you another "pretend you didn't say that" deal" she said with a chuckle.

"Okay deal but what do you want in return?"

"To finish answering you question then to get your answer to the same question."

"Fair enough but only if you forgive me for interrupting you. And also I would like everything left on the record up to the point of comparing myself to a dog. Deal?"

"Deal. Well I'm also looking for someone to make me laugh. Someone who can help me make things right after I screw them up." She smiled and continued, "You know like when I run my best friend off the guy will go convince them to forgive me. What about you?"

"Oh you know someone who will always be there when you need her. Someone I can talk to. The type of person that will take a complete stranger home because they need help. And if she happens to be a tan blonde surfer chick well I guess I will just have to deal with that." He said looking into her eyes.

"So where ever will you find someone like that?" She asked meeting his gaze.

"I don't know maybe I should ask Kelly if she knows someone. Unless of course you know something I don't know"

"Such as?" She said tilting her head slightly.

"Oh I don't know. Let's start with what are you doing Saturday night?"

"If I didn't know better I would say you were asking me out." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well then let's hope you aren't as smart as you think you are."

"Alright I'll bite what will we be doing Saturday night?"

"I was thinking we could catch a movie and some dinner? What do you say? You can pick the movie and the restaurant. Price is no matter as long as you keep in mind I am out of work for a few weeks."

"Okay I may have to work that afternoon but I should be free by no later than 7 P.M."

"Well than 7 it is. Shall we call it a date?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. So when does the next race start?"

"Looks like right now." he said.

As they sat down in the stands the PA came on.

"Alright people it has been a great week here in Blue Bay Harbor and we are gonna keep it rolling with some more Motocross action. We got 8 great racers here tonight hoping to make it to the finals later tonight. However only two can advance to the finals. So here we go ladies and gentlemen starting from the left we have #38 Travis Horton, #78 K.C. Carlyle, # 28 Mike Mason, #67 Jon Thomas, #16 Britney Nicole, #112 David Walters, #66 Tony James, and Jessica Wright. Give it up for all of our racers here today. OK LETS GET THIS GOING, RIDERS ARE YOU READY? BLUE BAY HARBOR ARE YOU READY? WELL THEN ON YOU MARKS, GET SET, GO!"

_**A/N Alright that is all for today I hope I can get through this writers block soon so I can up date again. I know it is still a bit dialog heavy but that is just how I write but I am working on it. As always please read and review. And once I get the other story on another site I will get you all a link because if you like this story then I am sure that you will enjoy the other one. Peace out from Greywolf6798**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N Okay I am back again and it didn't take three months for me to say something how about that. Something I am suppose to say every time but I always forget but you all know that if I owned the rights to Power Rangers I would so not be writhing Fanfics for this or any other website. So for the benefit of this website and myself I don't own anything but Bobby and a few of the Characters in the race but that is about it oh and the bad guy, What was his name again I never can seem to remember . . . Oh that's right it was . . . (Oh come on, you don't really think I am gonna reveal it here and now after all this waiting. HA HA) Please don't hate me. So you know the drill you still have to wait a little longer but it should come out before too long I think. As always Read and Review. Is It really Ch 10 already? **_

**Ch. 10, The Race**

_On the Track_

The racers are at the starting line waiting for the race to begin. The flag drops and the race begins. Thomas takes and early lead with Horton hot on his trail followed by Nicole and Walters who are fighting for third. At the second turn Thomas underestimates it and it cost him the lead and he falls into fourth. Horton takes the lead followed by Nicole who is strong on his tale. Walters and Thomas are fighting for third but only the top two racers will advance to the finals. Nicole passes Horton and appears to be having a problem with his bike. Walters and Thomas pass Horton at the next set of jumps. Horton hits a dirt pile and jerks the bike a little bit and seems to have fixed his bike at least for the time being. Nicole is still in the lead and looks as thought she will clearly take first in this qualifier. Now it is about who will join her in the finals. Now the fight for second is between Thomas, Walters, and Horton. But in the front of the pack there is some sort of problem with the bike of Britney Nicole it is smoking and is causing problems not only for her but the racers behind her. The smoke rises into her eyes and blinds her and she goes flying off the track. Seeing this through the smoke Thomas stops his bike short of flying off the track to help the fallen racer and good friend. Horton and Walters unsure of what is going on due to the smoke continue on to win the qualifier and advance on to the final race of the day.

Bobby happy for his friend Travis but concerned for the health of Britney leaves the stand and asks Tori to meet him at his van in a few minutes. Tori won't hear it and insist on going with him to make sure that the racers are okay.

"Fine but hurry up, and be careful cause from the look of the bike it might blow up." He warned

"Are you joking?" Tori asked as she tried to keep up with him.

"No that is why we have to get Jon and Britney out of there quickly." He said as they got to the smoke field created by the bike, he started yelling for the two fallen racers. "JON, BRITNEY CAN YOU HEAR ME? LET ME KNOW WHERE YOU ARE. IT'S BOBBY!"

"BOBBY COME QUICK I CAN'S GET THE BIKE OFF HER LEG AND SHE IS KNOCKED OUT! I SMELL GAS I THINK IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Came Jon's voice from deep within the smoke.

"TORI GET OUT OF HERE ME AND JON CAN HANDLE THIS!"

"OKAY I WILL BE AT THE STANDS" she told him knowing he was better suited to handle this.

Bobby found Jon trying to lift the bike off of the unconscious form of Britney, Bobby grabbed the other end and the two of them were able to lift it off of her.

"Okay man. Now get out of here I can take her the rest of the way." Bobby told him when Jon went to argue, "Dude, you just ran a race and you couldn't lift her bike by yourself you are exhausted get out of here."

Jon reluctantly left and Bobby picked Britney up and carried her out to safety he handed her off to the paramedics who had seen to him the day before. She was started to come to and looked at Bobby as the bike exploded and said "Does this mean you want me back now or something?"**_(A/N Okay so I had to have something blowup I am a guy but give me credit I did wait 9 Ch.)_**

"Nah. I'm good but I am glad you are okay." He joked.

"Well thanks for saving me."

"You should thank Jon he was there way before I was. Cost him the race too, I think he has a thing for you."

"You really are dense aren't you, he's my half-brother" she looked at him.

"Well you should still thank him. After you get out of the Hospital that is."

"Why should I go to the Hospital?"

"Because your arm is probably broken after the fall you took or haven't you noticed."

"That's why it hurts so much. Well thanks again Bobby."

"No problem, don't worry these guys will take good care of you just don't hit the one with a black eye he goes down like a rock. Hey, Jon they are taking her to the hospital now if you want to ride." He says as they load her in the ambulance.

"Thanks man we owe you big time. I know you have been avoiding her for a while."

"Yeah well she is still my friend and she needed help. Call me when you guys get a chance I am gonna be hanging her for a while so call me on my cell when you guys get back with the tour."

"Yeah we'll do that." Jon said as he joined his half-sister in the back of the Ambulance and it drove off.

"An ex-girlfriend?" Tori asked from behind him.

"Kinda but not really. We went on one date but decided that we would rather be friends. Here comes Dustin."

"Wow! What does trouble just follow you or something?" Dustin said to Bobby as he came up to the talking duo.

"It looks like it doesn't it. But hey it could have been worse."

"That's true. So they are postponing the finals until tomorrow because they have to clean up the mess from the bike. And I got a call from Shane and he wants to know if we are still doing movie night at your place or if you want to back out now that's cool it's been a long day after all.

He said that if you want to do it but not deal with the mess then we can do it at his place again this week."

"I can have it at my place it Bobby is up for it that is. What do you say, do you want to meet Shane and watch a movie?" Tori said looking over at her house guest.

"Sure. What kind of movie?"

"It is Shane pick this week right?" Tori asked.

"Yeah that means it will be either a Skater movie or a Martial Arts movie." Dustin said.

"Sound good to me." Bobby said.

_**A/N Okay so this is not my favorite chapter so far but I thought it was pretty good. Also I needed to have an explosion soon or I would have. Let me know what you think.. And did you notice I think I updated twice in less than a month I haven't done that since I started this fic. R&R please. **_

_**Till Next time this has been,**_

_**the sleepy Greywolf6798**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N) Look at how long it has been since I updated this fic. For those of you who have and will continue to stick it out with me I must apologize and thank you all. For a while there I kinda lost interest**_ _**in this fic in favor of another that I am trying to write. The problem with the other fic is that it takes up most of my thoughts when I feel creative and it is so long but I don't want to do it in chapters cause it would take away from that story. But I am ranting on again. Okay footychick I agree that the last chapter didn't have a whole lot going on and I will try to do better from here on. This chapter will be more of Bobby getting to know the rest of the gang. To answer when the Thunder Brother will make their long awaited return, they should be in the next chapter I think. Well here it is for all to see Ch11 please R&R it truly makes me feel better about it to know that people are enjoying this.**_

**Ch. 11 Movie Night**

_Movie night back at Tori's House._

"Dude have you ever landed the SSG Backflip" Dustin asked as the trio walked in the front door of Tori's house.

"Oh man only in my dreams oh and on my face on time. Dude that really hurt. So what were you tying to land yesterday?" Bobby asked.

"I was going for a "Holy man." What about you?"

"For the first jump I was gonna go for a ladder to lazy-boy. Then after I got that I was gonna go for a backflip heel clicker." Bobby said as he sat down on Tori's couch.

"Is that where you put both you feet over the bars and kick them together?" Tori asked not quite sure about some of the words her friends were throwing out.

"Yeah it is really hard to recover most the time my feet get caught on the handle bars." Bobby said to her.

"Yeah it seems like that would be hard. I am gonna grab something to drink. Do either of you want anything?" She replied as she headed for her kitchen.

"Yeah I kinda need to take another aspirin." Bobby said rubbing his head and taking out a small bottle he had gotten out of his van.

"No thanks Tori." Dustin said when a thought came to mind, "Hey Tor do you have any Popcorn or anything cause you know how Shane and I are when we watch a movie."

"Ah no I brought the last of it to your house last time." She said looking in the kitchen. "Should I run to the store and get some right quick?"

"Why don't you just call Shane and ask him to get some on his way here?" Bobby suggested.

"No he takes too long as it is and if he goes he will buy way too much and I don't want to have to help clean up that mess. I will run down the street to the 7-11 and get some. I'll be back in a few minuets. Oh and Bobby, try not to beat up Shane when he shows up and also try not to put the moves on too thick with Tori." Dustin said closing the door just in time to miss the pillows that the other two threw at him.

"So do you need a glass of water to take that with?" Tori asked, "Besides that I should show you around since you are gonna be here for a few weeks."

"Yeah I guess but I was gonna move to a hotel as soon as you get sick of me staying here."

"You don't have to do that you are welcome to stay as long as you need." She told him, "So you know where the kitchen and bathroom are and where my room is I guess the best place to start with would be to show you where you will be sleeping."

"Yeah that is pretty much all that is left." He said following her up the stairs.

"This is my guest bedroom. Shane and Dustin use it from time to time when they are over here for movie night. That is why it is covered with posters of Motocross and Skateboarders."

"That is cool I am a fan of both sports so I won't mind looking at the posters." He said taking a look around.

**DING DONG**

"That must be Shane cause Dustin would have come right in." Tori said.

The two went down stairs and she answered the door.

"Hey Tori how's it going is your new Boyfriend here or do I have to wait to meet him later?"

"He is not my boyfriend but he is here. Shane, this is Bobby, Bobby, the loudmouth here is called Shane."

"Nice to meet you buddy. I heard you took a serious fall yesterday but that you still have a killer punch." Shane said holding out his hand to Bobby.

"I guess you talked to Cam then. It's nice to meet a friend of Tori's and not try to kill them." Bobby answered with a chuckle while shaking Shane's hand.

"Well you didn't try to kill Kelly so I think that put you off to a good start." Tori said.

"Yeah you are two for four not too bad. We will see how it goes when you meet the Bradley brothers this weekend." Shane said.

"Dude, did he try to beat you up too?" The returning Dustin asked.

Shane made room in the door way for Dustin to get in. "No man I think he is okay with me. Must be people who like comic books?"

"Dude, don't bag on the comics again. We had enough of this conversation last week when I brought Spider-Man 2 to the movie night."

"Yeah and I like comics too." Bobby said.

"I used to like them when me and Dustin were growing up." Tori added.

"So I guess I am alone in this one huh."

"Yep you are all alone in this one. You are always welcome to come to our side I have some Fantastic Four comics around here somewhere." Tori said.

"They are in the bed room upstairs." Bobby said.

"Dude, I was wondering where I left those." Dustin said.

"Can we just get to the movie what did you bring this week Shane." Tori asked.

"I was gonna bring Ninja Turtles but I couldn't find it." Shane said.

"Aha They were a Comic book." Dustin pointed out. "Oh and I have to go pop the corn first and lay out the chips."

"And you said that Shane would get too much." Tori said looking in the bag full of junk food that Dustin had gotten.

"Hey I am hungry I didn't get anything to eat while we were at the track."

"He has a point I didn't get to eat my hot dog before Britney crashed her bike." Bobby said as his stomach growled.

"Well Dustin, go get everything ready since you so rudely interrupted me. I brought the movie Grind, a laugh out load comedy about four friends who decide to follow their dreams of being famous skateboarders by following on of their favorite skater around the country." Shane said.

"Oh man that is a great movie. It is one of my favorites." Bobby said. "It gives a good view in to how life on tour goes for some of us."

"And just like Dustin said. It would either be a Martial Arts movie or a Skater movie." Tori said laughing.

"So says the surfer chick who brought Blue Crush to my house a few weeks ago." Shane Said.

"He has got you there Tor." Dustin called from the kitchen.

"Oh and it is your turn next week Dustin So don't bring any documentaries on freestyle." Shane said to him.

"Looks like he got you to dude." Bobby pointed out from his spot on the left side of the couch.

Shane took a seat on the other side of the couch while Tori went in the kitchen to give Dustin a hand with bringing all the stuff in the living room.

"Dude Shane sit in the recliner let Tori and Bobby have the couch. They both get really cozy on it." Dustin said setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Shut up Dustin we fell asleep watching TV last night." Tori said hitting him after she laid down the tray of Chips and Dip.

"I'm not gonna take that chance. Here you go Tor you can have my spot on the couch." Shane said taking a few chips in his hand and moving to the recliner.

Tori and Bobby both threw pillows at him.

"Thanks now I can watch the movie in comfort." He said placing the pillows behind his head.

Dustin took up the other recliner before could get to it so she sat down opposite of Bobby on the couch.

"Well Shane Since you are the one with the movie I guess you have to put it in the DVD player."

Tori told him.

"What and leave this seat open for you to steal so we won't make fun of you. I think not here you go. Besides I don't know how to work that old VCR/DVD of yours anyway." He said handing her the movie.

"You are so immature" she told him.

"You're just mad that I knew what you were going to do." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

She put the movie on and sat back down.

Every so often during the movie Bobby would lean over and whisper something to Tori who would giggle or something. Every time this happened the two of them ended up scooting closer to one another. This did not go unnoticed by Shane who brought it to Dustin's attention as well.

By the time the movie was almost over Tori and Bobby had all but forgotten it because they were carrying on whispered conversation for the last half of the movie. After the credits rolled Shane Spoke up, "Okay you two now aren't you glad we let you have the couch. It's late and the three of us have to get up early in the morning so it was nice meeting you Bobby and I am sure I will see you again soon."

Dustin stood as well. "Yeah we got that meeting in the morning don't we."

"Is the movie over already? I missed most of it." Tori said.

"We noticed. But I own it so you can borrow it if you want." Shane said.

"Yeah that would be great. I guess I will see you guys in the morning." She said as she walked them to the door.

"Try to sleep in the bed you know it is more comfortable." Dustin said running out the door to Shane's car.

"I am so gonna get him for that in the morning." She said

"But he was right. Later Tor."

"Bye Shane."

"Later man."

"Good to meet you Bobby." Shane said as Tori closed the door.

"Did you really throw a bottle rocket in a van?" Tori asked Bobby Shocked.

"It was the back and the guy was mooning me." He replied.

"You are so bad." She said.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing you like the Bad Boys gone good."

"Don't always believe what Dustin says."

"Not always but when he gets a reaction like he got today there had to be some truth to it."

"I don't want to talk about that. I have to get some sleep I have to go to the meeting in the morning."

"Bummer what do you guys have a meeting for anyway."

"We are helping sponsor some kids and we have to go find out some stuff about them."

"Oh okay well then I guess we should get some sleep."

"Yeah I should be back before you wake up but if not you have the key I gave you right?"

"Yep. I will be here when you get back. Good Night." He told her as they walked up the stairs.

"You too. If you need anything just wake me up."

**The Next Morning**

The Next morning at Ninja Ops. 5:00 A.M.

"So what is up Cam have you found a way to fix the morphers yet." A very sleepy Shane asks.

"Yes Shane, I have found a way to fix all the Morphers by tomorrow night."

"That is great cause those birds are tough. Dude my back is still aching." Dustin said.

"So is there anything we can do to help you fix them Cam?" Tori asked.

"Well actually we are all gonna fix them. Tomorrow morning at 7:00 A.M. all of the students and faculty of both the Wind Ninja Academy and Thunder Ninja Academy will meet here and one by one each give a blast of the elemental energy to jump start the morphers. Once they have been rebooted for lack of a better term they will start to build energy back on there own. As for mine since I don't have enough students to jump start mine I will use the energy of all of yours to recharge mine."

"That is great what time, should we get here?" Shane asked.

"Be here by 6:30 and we should be fine." Cam said.

"What time do you think we will be done by?" Tori asked.

"Why you got a hot date or something?" Dustin asked.

"No just gonna go to dinner and a movie with Bobby."

"Hey Sensi Tori has a date." Dustin and Shane yell.

"Congratulations Tori. I hope you have a good time." Sensi says.

"Thank you Sensi." She said with a blush.

"Well if that is all I am gonna go home and get some more sleep before I have to go to work." Dustin said.

"Yeah sleep would be nice I think I am gonna do that too." Tori said.

"Alone I hope." Dustin said as they walked out of Ninja Ops.

Suddenly a sprinkler system turned on and started to soak Dustin who had run ahead to avoid being hit by Tori.

"I told you I was gonna get him back for last night." Tori said to Shane with a mischievous grin on her face.

_**(A/N) OMG this is a long Chapter. I am sorry about that and as always I am sorry about the long wait between Updates I am afraid to use spell check on this right now but for all your sake and my own I will even though it always tells me that I spell Tori wrong. Oh and another thing I know I am not gonna be able to start another fic anytime soon so I was hoping that some of you guys who read this could maybe start writing some Dustin/Tori (Dustori)Fics there are not enough of those. It is one of my favorite parings**_.

"_**So until next time, take care of yourself and take care of each other"**_ _**Springer I think.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N How is everybody doing so far. I have to say that I am surprised any of you guys are still with me after how long I made you guys wait last time. I had a few people ask me why it took so long for me to update so I figure it would be a good idea to let you all know. Earlier this year my mother had a heart attack and I have been having to deal with the stress of her not being able to work in addition to me going to school. She is doing much better and is back at work. I am taking a much needed break from school and in that time I will see if I can do something with this story (No Promises). So on to the next chapter.**_

**Ch. 12 Pasta With a Side of Thunder**

**Tori's Apartment**

Tori went home expecting Bobby to still be asleep but when she got there she found a note from him telling her that he had gotten up shortly after she left and went for his morning workout and would be back soon. She decided she would wait up and see if he wanted to go and get some breakfast. She sat down on the couch and started to watch the news but by the time they finished telling her the weather was gonna be like every other day that week she was out cold on the couch.

**Sometime Later **

Sometime later Bobby Came back to find Tori had fallen asleep. He lifted her head and put a pillow under it and covered her with a blanket. He went into his room to get his car keys. He wrote her another note telling her that he was gonna go move his van so he would have all of his stuff without having to go to the track.

**Sometime Later Still**

Tori Woke up about and an hour later she was upset that she had missed a chance to hang out with Bobby, with her ranger duties fast approaching it would become more difficult to get to know her house guest. She decided to get cleaned up and see if Bobby wanted to have lunch with her.

**At the Track**

Bobby was in his van doing an inspection of his gear. He decided that since he was taking a break from competition, his gear could wait and that he was gonna see if Tori was up and try to get her to go to lunch with him. He loaded up his bike and gear and headed back to Tori's in his van. He caught the very first street light as it turned green and was nearly slammed into by a crimson Toyota Camry.

'OH SHIT!" _**(A/N Okay sorry in anyone doesn't like foul language but that is what most people would say when almost in a car accident, Myself included.)**_

**In the Other Car**

"SHIT!" said the crimson-clad driver.

"Dude you are like the worst driver I have ever meet. Come on the light was red you should be familiar enough with that color shouldn't you." Said the passenger who was dressed in navy.

"You have been waiting a long time to use that one haven't you Blake?"

"A very long time since someone never went to get a driver's license before I left." Blake said.

"Dude we cold barely afford to maintain our bike how could we afford a car." The driver defended.

"Yeah I know we used to have that argument all the time. And somehow even not that you own a car you are still defending it." Blake looked around, "Hunter where are we going? Ninja Ops is the other way."

"We aren't set to meet with Sensei and Cam for a few hours. I thought we might get in a few laps before then."

"Oh so you want me to kick your ass on the track okay you're on." Blake said as they pulled into the parking lot.

**Back at Tori's**

Tori had just showered and was drying her hair. She set down the brush as Bobby walked in and started to brush it out in front of a mirror.

Bobby was dumbstruck by how pretty she looked when her hair was a mess.

"Wow you are so pretty."

"Just pretty? Someone who was trying to go out with me would pick his jaw up off the floor and come up with a beautiful or something." She teased.

Bobby squatted down and reached to the floor and acted like he was picking something up off the floor then he put his hand to his chin and stood up, "Sorry but beautiful is reserved for when I fall in love with you, try back in a few days. Oh and Cute is only for kids and family." He shrugged, "I guess you have to settle for pretty for now."

"Well at least you have a good reason."

"Yeah I thought so too."

They sat there for a few seconds just looking at each other until they both started, "Oh and,"

"Go ahead," they both said together again. Bobby pointed at her and said, "You first."

"I had wanted to ask you earlier if you wanted to go get some breakfast but when I got home you were gone."

"Yeah I was thinking that too but when I got back you were asleep so I went and got my van and brought it here. I hope that is okay, oh and I was wondering if you might like to go grab some lunch? We kinda skipped breakfast."

"Yeah I was just about to ask you that. What are you reading my mind or something?"

"No, I don't think so hold on let me see." Bobby said and put both of his index fingers to his temple and squinted his eyes . . .

"OH MY GOD! STOP UNDRESSING ME WITH YOUR MIND!" He said covering up and laughing.

Tori laughed for a minute, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!", they both laughed for a little longer.

"Okay enough flirting with me. I have to take a shower so I can take you on our first date." Bobby said walking past her.

"It was you flirting with me." She said as he walked to his room and grabbed his clothes.

"You were so flirting with me." He said coming back out.

"You flirted first." She defended.

"I did not . . . Unless I did." He said as he closed the Bathroom door.

**On the Moon**

In the Base on the moon Tottomacus was going over the footage from the previous battle.

"_That one human had no trouble dealing with the Tengas but the other three seemed to have trouble. Perhaps I should check the tape of Lothor's defeat to make sure that they are the same three." _He thought to himself as he checked the tape.

"_Yes that is certainly the same trio. But who is that guy? Maybe I should send more Tenga's after him. Wait! Who are those three people?" _He wondered seeing three other faces on the defeat of Lothor. He quickly ran a search and found two of the new faces driving around in a car. He decided that it would please his master if they were to regain some of his dignity by defeating some of the allies of those who defeated his minions. He sent down some Tenga's to handle the two in the car as they pulled into a restaurant and recorded it so he could show it to his master.

**Later at an Italian Restaurant**

"I can't believe you didn't know there was a competition this weekend and more so that you aren't racing in it." Blake said before taking a bite out of his bread stick.

"I have been really busy and unlike some people I don't get paid to ride all day every day."

"It's a good life you should try it someday. Oh wait you can't cause you don't practice."

"Shut up and eat your food I want to try and go see Dustin and Kelly before we meet up with Cam and Sensei."

"Dude we have almost three hours."

"Oh yeah okay then I am gonna get dessert." Hunter said picking up a menu.

"I can't wait to see Tori. I think I am gonna finally tell her how I feel about her." Blake said but Hunter is staring past him.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea." Hunter said.

"Why not?"

"Cause it kinda looks like she is on a date." Hunter said pointing behind Blake to Tori and Bobby tickling and laughing with each other as they walked in the front door.

"Uh, Um, Oh, Uh, I'll be back in a minute." Blake finally got out as he got up after Tori had sat down facing away from the Bradley Brothers.

"Yeah sure." Hunter said knowing his brothers needed a little space?

**At the Other Table**

"Man I love Italian food it's good to know there is a place here in Blue Bay." Bobby said taking a seat across from Tori.

"Yep and it's the best you will ever have." Tori said picking up the menu.

"I will be the judge of that. Not to make this uncomfortable or anything but that guy at that table over there has been staring at us since we came in do you know him by any chance?"

Tori turned around to catch Hunter trying to sneak out the door. She got up and ran to him, "Hunter when did you get back?"

"_Damn!"_, "Hey Tori, Uh, we got back a few hours ago." He said mentally cursing cause he had been caught.

"Oh really so Blake is here too." She asked

Bobby walked over to make sure everything was okay. He stood there for a second and a bright flash caught his attention outside. He was staring out the window and was no longer listening to the conversation between the two former rangers.

"Uh, Tori" he interrupted, "I think we should go back to the apartment."

"Huh, Why is something the matter?" Tori asked a little scared for him.

"Yeah, remember how I told you I saw some giant birds the other day." He said after a second of staring out the window.

"Yeah why?" She asked worried that she already knew the answer.

"Well I am seeing them again outside."

"Oh god those aren't hallucinations. Those are real." Tori said.

"Oh God Blake." Hunter said as he ran out the door with Tori close behind.

Bobby sat there dumbfounded for a moment until he threw down some cash and ran out to help the others.

By the time Bobby made it out the Tengas had Blake surrounded and it was obvious that he was a bit rusty. One of the Tengas grabbed Blake by the head and rammed him into a stop sign. He was knocked out cold. Hunter was charging a path through the Tengas to his brother in order to protect him.

"Tori, Help protect the guy on the ground." Bobby yelled as he grabbed a Tenga and slammed it into the brick wall of the restaurant they had just been in.

"It's okay Hunter's got it covered." Tori said as she kicked one and sent it flying into six of it's own two of which were hit by a speeding car.

When Tori looked up Hunter was not doing as well as she thought. He was being pounded by five of the Tengas trying to get them off of Blake, but she wasn't fairing much better as another three were attacking her.

Bobby was this and knew he had to handle the three that were chasing him so he took off running and the birds gave chase just like he had hoped. He made it to another brick wall and jumped and kicked off the wall and delivered a very heavy flying tackle that sent two of the giant pigeons into a parked car. The car alarm strated screeching and all the Tengas clutched at where their ears would be if they have ears. They all took flight and fled the fight.

Tori and Hunter were breathing heavily and checking on Blake as Bobby walked over.

"You guys okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine but those things are tough." Tori said.

"Yeah that was one of the hardest fights I've ever been in. Well almost." Hunter said.

"What about him?"

"Blake is tough. He will be fine."

"We should get him to a doctor though." Bobby suggested.

"Yeah can you guys help me get him in my car." Hunter asked.

"Yeah sure, Bobby do you mind taking my van back to the apartment so I can go with Hunter and Blake?" she asked as they closed the door to Hunter's Camry.

"Not at all. Go take care of your friend. Besides you know how I feel about doctors anyway."

"Thanks here are the keys. I will be back as soon as I can."

"No hurry. I will see you when you get home."

"I can't wait." Tori said as she and Hunter got in the car.

"Nice to meet you Hunter hope Blake is okay."

"Me too, Sorry I didn't get your name but we gotta go."

"No problem get on out of here and take care of him."

"Bye Bobby"

"Bye Tor." Bobby says as the car pulls away.

**In the Car**

"You're going to Ops right?" Tori asked

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No, I guess not. I wish our reunion were under better terms but you got to take what life gives you I guess." Tori said looking in the back at Blake.

"Yeah I just can't wait to give him a hard time about this when he wakes up." Hunter said.

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't kept up with his training." Hunter told her, "So that guy is an awesome fighter. Is he your Boyfriend?"

"Not at the moment but we are going out." She answered not really wanting to talk about this.

"But he's not your boyfriend?" He asked confused.

"Takes a little time for someone to earn being called a boyfriend."

"Oh, so is he a wind ninja?"

"Nope, just your every day good fighter who is better then all of us from the looks of it."

"What do you mean?"

"We were all having trouble except for him he fought like ten of those things by himself yesterday and he has a concussion."

"You sure he doesn't have any powers?"

"We never checked but we know he is not evil."

"Like less evil then me?"

"Less evil then Dustin."

"Wow that is amazing. How did he get the concussion?" Hunter asked stunned.

"He nearly got killed by Dustin when we met him."

"What did he hit on you or something?"

"Judges sent them both down opposite ramps at the freestyle competition the other day. And why does everyone keep asking that?"

"I bet that is already on youtube." He said

"I think Dustin would have uploaded it himself if he had it on tape."

"Aint that the truth. How do Shane and Dustin feel about your boyfriend?"

"They are treating it like you and acting like he is already my boyfriend even thought today was the first time we went out and it got interrupted by someone staring at us."

"And you let him drive your van back to your place?"

"He is staying in my spare bedroom."

"Oh yeah he is totally your boyfriend. So why does Cam want to meet us today? Has he found a way to charge the morphers?" He asked as they pulled up to the waterfall entrance to the academy.

"Yep, but since we are here, I will let him tell you himself after Blake wakes up."

They take Blake down into Ninja Ops where Cam is already waiting for them with the smelling salt.

"How did you know we were coming?" Tori asked as they laid Blake down on the table.

"Bobby called Dustin who called me to give me a heads up and here he is now." Cam said as Dustin and Shane made a loud entrance.

"Hey are you guys okay?" The earth ninja asked.

"Yeah did you guys have any trouble with the birds?" asked a very winded wind ninja.

"You were skating again weren't you?" Tori asked looking Shane over, "A few snags but Bobby was a big help."

"Do you think we should recruit him to the school or something?" Shane asked.

"I don't think we should. He is probably gonna hit the road once he is better." Tori answered.

"I can think of a few reasons he might stay." Hunter said and gave Shane a high five.

"Shut up and check on your brother." Tori said.

"I figured Dustin would have cracked a joke by now?" Cam said

"Dustin and I have an understanding, don't we Dustin?" Tori said wrapping her arm over his shoulder.

"Not really. It's just no as funny when you really are dating the guy." Dustin says, "Oh and he's really cool."

"You just wish you hair was long." Shane said.

"Shut up, No I don't. I don't even know any girls who like that look."

"I do." Hunter said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"Who?" Dustin said.

"Really Dustin, you don't know." Shane asked.

"I will drown you both in you sleep if you don't shut up." Tori said.

Hunter leaned over to Shane and asked, "Can she really do that?"

Shane replied, "Can she? Yes, but will she? No."

"Care to test that theory?" She asked raising her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"YEP, TORI LOVES BOBBY!" Shane yelled as he took off in a dead sprint away from her.

"Please tell me you are gonna hit him with the sprinkler?" Dustin asked.

"Oh my god did he tell you that?"

"Yep."

"Then consider him soaked as of . . . Now."

Shane's scream can be heard inside of Ops and the other ninjas laugh.

"What was that?" A voice from behind them asks.

"It about time you woke up sleepy head. The bird didn't hit you that hard." Hunter said as he pushed his brother who had just joined them in looking at the entrance as Shane returned dripping on the floor.

"I am gonna kill you for that Tori." All the Ninjas except for Shane start to laugh again.

_**A/N Hey guys that was one long chapter and the Thunder Brother have made their return so stop bugging me about it j/k. Sorry about the long wait between chapter. The day after I posted the last chapter I wrote another chapter but I just wasn't happy with it so I gave it a litlle time read it again and still was not happy with it so I just scrapped it and wrote this one. I hope it was worth the wait. I know I ask every time but please review this and let me know what you guys think of this. After typing all this up I am having trouble seeing straight so forgive any grammar mistakes I miss I am spell checking and grammar checking it but my program sux so it miss stuff sometimes. Thank you all for sticking with me I will try to update soon.**_


	13. Chapter 13 An Evening in

_**A/N It is official I am an ass. I thought that I posted this a few months ago but I guess I never even typed it. So sorry I really have no excuse for it this time and I am truly sorry to everyone who has been sticking it out with me. If it makes any of you feel any better I have written another story that is already complete it is a single short story with no chapter (I/E no way for me to leave anyone hanging.) Please check it out if you get a chance here is a link. . . **_

/s/2427376/1/GirlOfMyDreams

_**Now on with the story if any of you still care.**_

**Ch. 13 An Evening In**

Bobby was unsure about when Tori would get home so he decided that after everything that happened that afternoon she might not feel like going out that night so he went and rented some movies and ordered some pizza.

Tori came home and found that her door was locked. She reached into her pocket to pull out her keys but came up empty handed. She knocked on the door.

"Bobby open up it's me. You have my keys."

Bobby walked to the door and almost opened it before deciding to have some fun with her.

"Hey Tori. Are you a fan of "The Simpsons"?"

"What?" she asked very confused.

Bobby repeats the question.

"Yes who isn't? Will you open the door?"

"Do you remember the episode where the carnival people steal their house?" He said behind the door with an evil grin.

"Don't make me hurt you." She replied

"Threats will get you nowhere."

"Well if I can't get in then I guess our date for tomorrow is off?" She asked playing with him. Before she could even think another thought the door was open and an arm came out and yanked her in and slammed the door.

"Don't even joke about a thing like that." Bobby said with a hand held to his heart.

"So much for threats will get me nowhere." She said walking past him, "What smells so good?"

"Oh I figured that after everything that happened today with your friend and all you might not want to have to worry about finding something to eat so I ordered pizza. I also thought you might enjoy a quiet evening at home watching movies. How is Blake was it?"

"Yes it is Blake. He is fine he woke up on the way to the doctor and asked us not to take him but

his brother is very protective. They told him to take it easy for a few days but other than that he is fine."

"That's good. So that was a weird way to run into an old friend. Meet at a restaurant and then have to fight giant crows or whatever those things were."

"Yeah that was strange. Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?" She asked the question that had been burning inside of her since seeing him on the beach the day before.

"I was a huge Ninja Turtle fan growing up. I started learning things got into a fight with some older kids and beat up three of them for picking on one of my friends. He told his dad about it and his dad convinced my mom to let me take classes so that I would learn when it is right to fight and when it is just being stupid. After doing that till high school I got pretty good after that I just sort of started doing katas on my own cause I had moved away."

"Which turtle?" Tori asked.

"Donatello." He said without hesitation, "What about you?"

"I'm a girl I didn't watch stuff like that."

"Bull crap every kid watched the turtle and has a favorite to this day. So who was it?" _**(A/N : You know you did so leave me a review and let me know which one.) **_

"Leonardo. Why did you like Don?"

"He fought with a stick he didn't need a blade and he wad a genius. What about you why Leo?"

"I love the color blue and I like swords."

"Fair enough so I also rented some movies fo us to watch with the pizza."

"Sounds good. What did you get?"

"I had no clue what else you might like so I grabbed the other two parts of Ginger Snaps, Blue Crush, Grind since someone kept bugging me during it last night, and a strange oldie that suddenly feels appropriate Surf Ninjas."

Tori laughed for a second, " I haven't seen that in forever. I didn't even know they ever put it on DVD."

"I know that is why I had to grab it. Now I am gonna have to find it for sale." He said.

"So what do you want to watch first?" She asked

"I don't know. All I know is I'm glad your home I have been starving and the pizza got here like 2 min. before you did."

"Mmm Hot pizza. What kind did you get?"

"Didn't know what you liked so I gon one with everything and one half and half of cheese and pepperoni."

"All awesome let's bring it in here and start a flick."

"I'll grab the pizza's you pick a movie. What do you want to drink?"

"I have some Sobe Green Tea in there can you grab me one of those."

"Sure thing" Bobby said as he went into the kitchen.

Tori decided to put Grind on so that she could watch the scary one later and have an excuse to get close to Bobby.

As the credits started Bobby returned with the two pizza boxes and the sobe for Tori and a Mountain Dew for himself _**(A/N: I'm a product whore so sue me. FYI Mountain Dew gave me and X-Box 360 so I kinda have to pimp their name.)**_

"So what's first?" he asked as he sat down on the couch next to her and handed her a drink.

"Grind so don't go bugging me and let me watch it this time." She said as she took a bite of her pizza.

"You know you loved every second of it especially when I told you Dustin and Shane were staring at us."

"It was funny cause they were." she laughed.

"I know I was there and was the one that told you."

They watched the movie and ate their pizza every now and then saying something about the movie

Once the movie was finished Tori got a call from Dustin asking if she and Bobby wanted to go to the clubs.

"Dustin and Shane want to know if we want to hit the clubs with them?" Tori said

"I'll go if you want but to be honest I'd rather just hang out here."

"Yeah me too." Tori said to him then talked back to Dustin on her phone, "Hey Dustin. Thanks for the offer but we are just gonna hang here tonight maybe next time and I'm gonna get some sleep here in a little bit since we have to be at the school at 6:30 so don't be out to late."

"Hey don't sleep in with Bobby." He joked back.

"Don't make be cause you any more pain I am gonna be really tired.

"I'll bet you will."

"You are so dead when I see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah see you tomorrow wet one."

"Talk to you later dusty guy."

"That is just mean."

"See you in the morning Dustin. Don't be late.'

"Back at you."

Tori hung up the phone and told Bobby that she was gonna go get comfortable and set her alarm for in the morning..

"All right I'll put the food in the fridge."

When they came back they watched movies until they both fell asleep watching the third part of Ginger Snaps.

_**A/N: I know it is short for me but that is the best I can do the next chapter we will finally see the ranger recharge the morphers and maybe see what happens to Bobby and Tori on their first real date. . . Maybe**_

_**So until next time let's hope it is not too far away. Check out my other story and let me know what you think of it.**_

_**FYI in the other story I wrote it the character Robbie got named after some one else. **_

_**And the name Bobby from this story was just the first name I thought of when I was writing the first chapter.**_

_**See you next time.**_


End file.
